Happy Thanksgiving
by PegasusMB
Summary: A return much questioned happened at the most random of times. Terra, a former Titan returns to the T-Tower, injured, with many questions left unanswered. Will those questions be answered? Will beautiful love spawn? BBXt Fanfic
1. Untimley arrival

Happy thanksgiving

Chapter 1: Untimely arrival

I do not own any Teen Titans Characters, materials, ideas, etc.

Flames allowed; R/R

This is my very first fanfic guys! So tell me whatcha think!!!

In this story, it is about a year and a half after Terra, a former Teen Titan Betrayed, and promptly saved all of her beloved friends. Soon in later chapters, you begin to discover how it is she was set free in the first place, why she pretended she did not know Beast Boy, and how the Long desired love between our little green friend, and the blonde goddess spawns into something more beautiful than either of the 2 could have imagined.

* * *

The routine continues.

You heed the call of duty, save whoever is needed to save, and go home and feel good about yourself. But still, to Beast boy it seems only as though no matter what he does or where he goes, every last entity around him seems to remind him of the blonde haired, blue eyed beauty, Terra.

The holidays were only weeks away, and Thanksgiving was one of the favorite annual celebrations for the all-known Teen Titans; What with the endless supply of corn, mashed potatoes, apple pie and turkey served elegantly on the table.

It's 3 A.M and Beast Boy is still awake. He gazes out the window in his room, pondering…Wishing. "Where are you Terra.. I miss you so much." He paced a little ways to his left, to find a familiar heart-shaped vanity box, laying on his night stand. He takes a long breath. "Nah, I really should get to sleep. No time for reminiscing tonight." The Green Hero makes his way to the bed. He pulls the covers gently over him, only wishing that the Blonde haired, Blue eyed beauty, were laying right there, next to him. That way the soft winter nights wouldn't be so cold.

It's 11 A.M and everyone is sitting together in the "hang-out room" per-say. Raven, indifferently reading her forbidden book, on god knows how many spells, trances, curses and schemes each page abundantly holds. Robin and Starfire occupy the kitchen, readying up breakfast for all of the Titans.

"Ey yo! Where the heck is BB at? He's always the first to scramble up to the kitchen for Grub!" Cyborg says. "I begin to worry quite much for our friend Beast Boy. He's rather, how do you say: "Trippin' over it dawg?" Starfire innocently states. Cyborg chuckles and replies "Ah, who knows, he'll bust in sooner or later. Probably sleepin' in, You know how much he loves doin' that."

At perfect timing, a familiar green creature stepped in the room, with his hair looking like he was just in a mosh-pit of some sort. "..Did the little princess get her rest?…" Raven says with her usual monotone voice. Beast Boy sweat-dropped and glared daggers at Raven. "You…are… EVIL!" Beast boy says in a jokingly tone. Robin and Cyborg laugh. "Oooooooooooh he told you, girl!!" Cyborg says between chuckles. They all know how much Raven hates to get joked around with, so she just grips to the pages of her books, puts on a funny/fake smile, and continues reading. "Ahh, we're just messin' with you Raven!" Beast Boy says while patting Raven on the shoulder.

Beast Boy, obviously trying to act like his mind isn't revolving around Terra, tries to loosen up a bit more by challenging Cyborg to a race on their video game station. Unable to resist a challenge, Cyborg says "You just LOVE getting' Yo little green butt whooped don't ya!!". They proceed to playing their little game, neck to neck, toe to toe. The works! Starfire, fixing up some eggs on the stove looks over at Robin, then looks back at Beast Boy. Robin smirks, "No Starfire, you're not the only one who thinks Beast Boys still phased about Terra" He Softly speaks below the noise of the game. "Yes, but, It worries me that our friend is still suffering from it, yes?" Starfire replies. "Well, yeah Star, but he's kinda just trying to take it all off of him you know? The only thing I wonder is if it was really true..". Starfire leans her head to the side confused. "If what is really true Robin?". "Just… You know, that whole thing about how he saw this school girl that looked exactly like her. I mean, I believe him and all, but who knows if its even her or not. Like I said who kno--". Starfire Gazes fearfully outside the massive window of the T-Tower, only to see a large storm heading over this way. A loud crack of thunder shakes the entire tower, making a huge power outage. "DUDE!! NO!! I WAS SOO CLOSE TO-- GAAHH!!!" Screams Beast boy, while softly whimpering. "Oh hush it you green turd, You know I would've beat you at it anyway." Says Cyborg cockily. "Great, the power went out. Don't worry guys, I'll go check to see what's up." Robin says, while suddenly being grasped by a strong Tamoranian hand (Sp?). "No! You must not leave Robin, please, I'm scared of the dark!" Starfire says with the cutest baby/pouty face on her. Beast Boy automatically interjects "Haha, don't worry you little love-birds, I'll go check out what's wrong."

Beast Boy makes it down to the lowest point in the T-Tower, where the reactor and power generator is. He took a couple of looks and scratched the back of his neck. "Uhhhh…. Lets see if its just something that got loose outside". He went outside and checked the reserve power source in the southern most part of the island the T-Tower was situated on. The rain was fearfully cold and was so thick, that he could not see any more than 5 feet ahead of him. He Looked at the reserve, and turned on the Emergency power, and then the whole tower lit back up again. He pretended to wipe dust off of his shoulder, proudly saying "Man, I'm…I'm A BEAST!" He began to walk back to the tower, when suddenly he stopped. His pointy ears detected a subtle noise coming from his right. He looked over and began walking in that direction. He kept hearing the sound of a limping foot step, and it got closer and closer, the more he followed it. He got to the part of the Island where the waves were smashing up against the side of the rocks. He looks around and sees a slight reflection of a metal, butterfly shaped hairpiece. He picks it up and as soon as his eyes venture to his right, he sees there. Blonde hair, draping over her gorgeous blue eyes. He chokes under his own breath, wondering if he should believe what he's seeing.

"Beast boy…" Says the Blonde haired, Blue eyed beauty. "Please…"

**To Be Continued**


	2. The First Night

Chapter 2: Is this the truth?

He stares.

She stares.

Eyes peering into 1 year and a half of searching and loss. Terra attempts to walk a little closer.

"Beast Boy.. Please.. Don't hate me."

Beast Boy subconsciously continues to stare in disbelief. Terra puts on a painful smile and says "It's been a while…" Beast Boy attempts, with every ounce of energy that isn't completely drained by the piercing cold November rain (_A/N No GnR Pun intended… XP) _to speak. His throat congested with millions of words to say, but only a few come out. "A-are you… o-…k Terra?" Beast Boy stutters. "A-a-are you…o-o-k?" He repeats. Terra wants to slap herself. She feels guilt and pain over the fact that even after how much she broke his heart, the first thing he asks is if she's ok, with the same big heart as ever.

Suddenly, she screams out and falls over only to be quickly caught by the swift arms of our little green friend. She grips at her knee, and whimpers in pain. Beast Boy looks at it and looks back at her face. Only then does he notice exactly how close his face is to hers. Inches, staring into one another. Beast Boy picks her up gently but quickly, making his way back into the T-Tower.

The door flies open.

"Beast Boy!! Where have you been! What happene-" Robin says and chokes on his words when he realizes Beast Boy carrying a familiar slim, Blonde figure. A soaked Beast Boy says " She needs help. _Now_." Starfire immediately rushes over to him. "Oh no! Is she ok? What has happened to her?" Terra, still grips at her knee, appealingly in agonizing pain. Raven looks over, and immediately, with one glance knows: "Her knee's broken… and not just a little tear… It's BROKEN." Raven says. "We need to get her to the infirmary, now." Cyborg walks up to all the racket and says, "Yo man, what in the dillie is all this abou--….Whoa." Everyone stares at Cyborg and sweat-drops. "You're so late cyborg…." says Raven.

It's 8 P.M. and Beast Boy is still in the medic room with all the others. "Well, her vitals check out fine. She's just suffering from hypothermia, and an uh… obviously broken knee. The only thing we can do is keep her warm and put a cast on her leg, and let it heal on its own." Robin says. "But her condition is nonetheless severe, so someone has to stay here all night to watch over her, to make sure her temperature is steady." Robin looks around. Raven immediately shakes her head, Cyborg just leaves the room, and Starfire stays quiet with an innocent look on her face. Everyone in the room instantly knows the only option: Beast Boy. Beast Boy notices all eyes on him, and he rubs his arm. He's still in a mental shock at Terra's so sudden arrival. "Fine… I guess I'll watch over her." Says Beast Boy Quietly. He knew this was going to happen, because Raven still has a slight grudge over Terra, Cyborg has to work on his car " a little more" like he always does, and Starfire and Robin have to go to sleep early, because it is their turn to run the obstacle course the next day.

Everyone leaves the room, except robin and Beast Boy. "Listen Beast Boy, I know how hard this may be for you, but just try to keep your composure for tonight. It's all ok alright buddy?" Robin says confidently to Beast Boy while patting him on the shoulder. Beast Boy nods his head, and Robin leaves the room.

* * *

Beast boy gazes out the window of the infirmary, watching the low tide waves of the soft night, roam over the rocky shores of the T-Tower's small island. He himself still cannot believe that the beauty he had been waiting for almost 2 years to arrive, is finally here, sitting beside him on the bed. His eyes slowly scan her, making sure she's breathing. He places his hand on her forehead to feel if her hypothermia had gotten better.

"..Its a little warm. That's good" He says to himself.

His eyes begin to wander around her slender, sculpted body, and periodically looking up to her lips.

"_I wonder... what it would be like to... to feel those.. beautiful lips on mine..."_

Before too soon, he realizes that he's easily getting seduced by her "kind" features.

He shakes his head, and slaps himself once, and tells himself to snap out of it.

He begins to feel drowsy, and soon his eyes become heavy, and he falls asleep on the chair right beside Terra.

It's 3 A.M, and all is quiet in the T-Tower.

Terra is shifting constantly in bed, enduring a horrifying nightmare.

_**Terra's dream**_

_A hand falls onto her shoulder, she turns around to see an unfamiliar shape in the shadow._

_She shakes the hand off and begins to run. Running, with tears streamming from her eyes, she rushes to a room, completley empty except for a huge, old mirror._

_Thinking she lost the unkown figure, she wanders towards the mirror, and looks into it._

_She see's herself in the reflection;_

_soon, suddenly, she see's the image of herself distort, and her eyes turn a blood red._

_The mirror violently shatter's, with a familiar maniacal laughter coming from behind._

_"NO!!!" She Screams_

_"Leave me alone you.. you.. monster!!!!"_

_The figure snickers, and darkly says._

_"Am I the monster?... Or are you?"_

_Her mind twists and turns and disturbing images of fear and death circle around her._

She awakes, and jolts upward violently.

Her face, drenched in tears.

Beast Boy instantaneously wakes up and kneels over to her bedside, looking closley at her.

"Terra! Are you ok? What happened??"

Terra burries her head in her hands and grips to her forhead.

"I'm....I'm.. A monster" she chokes out inbetween sobs.

Beast Boy digs his hand down to her chin and pulls her face up, so that shes facing him directly.

Beast Boy makes a silly face and examines her.

"That's odd Terra, 'cuz the only thing I see is the most beautiful girl in the universe."

He smiles sweetly at her, and gently strokes her hair with his hands.

Terra curves a smile up to her cheeks.

Her spine tingles, and her heart skips a beat.

Beast Boy inquires: "What happened Terra?" He says.

"Did you have a bad dream?"

She looks down and hugs her knees.

"I.. I don't--"

"I Understand if you don't want to talk about it right now Terra. Its ok" He interupts with a smile.

"Just relax and lay your head back on the pillow." He scoots up closer to her, so that their faces are but inches apart, and he gently kisses her forehead.

"It's all gonna be ok Terra" He says softly. "I Promise"

Her heart races but warms blissfully, at the feeling of Beast Boy's Strong arms around her.

He smiles.

She melts. She cannot believe how enticing his smile is to her.

Her heart begins pounding away at her rib cage.

"You know," Beast Boy Says "The other day I was walking up to cyborgs room, I opened the door, and all of a sudden-- WHAMO!!! A ton of junk just falls right ontop of me. Cyborg looks down over the pile of stuff glaring at me, and you know what I did?"

She giggles "He he he. What'd you do?"

He says "Well, I instantly remembered that cyborg had been working on some new power supply for the T-Tower, and his room has been a mess since, and he HATES it when people interupt. So I climbed out of the wreckage, and I looked right at him annnnddd.."

Suddenly, Beast Boy takes the form of a chicken an lets out a "Ba- Kaaawww!!"

and says "I turned into a chicken, and I Layed an egg on his face!"

Terra began laughing with the biggest smile on her face.

Beast Boy in his mind thinks "_Score!!! She thinks I'm Hilarious!...Still"_

He then says "Well, I'm gonna let you get some rest ok?"

He begins to pull away, but Terra quickly tugs on his wrist, and stares into his eyes.

"Please don't go" she says, with her hand in a space to the space left in the bed.

Beast Boy looks slightly puzzled

"I'll be right here at the end of your bed Terra, I'm not going anywhere." He says with a smile

She relaxes and says "ok"

* * *

Who was this mysterious character in Terra's nightmare? How exactly did she escape from her stone prison? Will feelings quickly bloom?

Stay tuned with me for later chapters!!

That's the end of chapter 2!!!

Hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
